


What happens during break, stays in the break....Maybe.

by Kayty5sos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayty5sos/pseuds/Kayty5sos
Summary: I suck at tags so here we go. Supernatural high school AU, John and Mary are good parents, Chuck and Becky have kids together but aren't together anymore, Tobys' mum is absent, Kates dad is absent, Balthazar isn't related to the Shurleys, my first fic on here so I'll do my best.The local high school is on break leaving room to explore new things, new feelings, new sensations, new friends and new lovers, but what will happen when the break ends?(This will be a little over the place but I think it'll turn out alright)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please enjoy, please give constructive criticism and be patient with me :)  
> Just for kicks I'm going to have songs for each chapter bc I can so song for this chapter is The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy.

Okay this first chapter is ages, names and such then I'll get to the story.

Sam Winchester: 17: 2-May-2000  
Lucifer Shurley: 19: 8-May-1998  
Castiel Shurley: 17: 30-June-2000  
Dean Winchester: 18: 24-January-1999  
Charlie Bradbury: 18: 7-January-1999  
Kate Mac: 17: 22-April-2000  
Michael Shurley: 19: 8-May-1998  
Adam Milligan-Winchester: 17: 29-September-2000  
Balthazar Presscott: 20: 5-October-1997  
Gabriel Shurley: 17: 29-October-2000  
Samandriel 'Alfie' Shurley: 16: 10-December-2001  
Toby Ell: 16: 15-August-2001  
John Winchester: 40: 18-February-1977  
Mary Winchester: 38: 5-December-1979  
Chuck Shurley: 39: 1-January-1978  
Becky Rosen: 38: 21-November-1979  
Noah Ell: 36: 12-February-1981  
Sadie Mac: 35: 15-January-1982  
Bobby Singer: 40: 3-September-1977  
Jody Mills: 38: 8-September-1979  
Crowley Lachlan: 17: 14-November-2000  
Kevin Tran: 16: 2-December-2001  
Alastair Harley: 19: 16-November-1998  
Azazel Sherwood: 16: 10-March-2001  
Abaddon Lachlan: 17: 14-November-2000.

I tried to keep the birthdays as canon as possible but idk when all of them were born etc.  
This fic is set at the end of 2017, pretty much now, and I'm making it like my school year breaks and stuff so it's quite different to American breaks so feel free to ask if you're confused :).  
I know they are weird last names but I don't have a great deal of imagination when it comes to names and this is what I came up with. 

I'll add more tags and possibly more characters as the story progress but I'll add it in the notes if I do or into the summary. 

Please enjoy this story and please leave comments, I'd love to interact with you guys :).


	2. Hold On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm no good at summaries either just please read it lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter names have nothing to do with the chapter they're just the name of songs.  
> Song for this chapter is Hold On by Good Charlotte. Please tell me if I've made a spelling or grammar mistake or choose to ignore it.

(SAMS POV)  
Adam and I walked out of our last biology class of 2017, we chatted as we walked to our usual lunch table where our friends Castiel, Kate, Gabriel, Toby, and Alfie were sitting.  
Adam sat next to Alfie, no doubt bugging him and trying to figure out who it is that young Alfie has a crush on. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Kate and Cas.  
"Hey Cas, Kate"  
"Hello Sam" Cas answered, and Kate nodded at me.  
I turned to Cas to talk to him since Kate was on her phone, probably texting Charlie, her best friend.  
"So Cas, what are your last 2 classes of 2017?"  
"Well Sam, I believe we have English together next, then Chemistry. Then of course that assembly we are required to attend." He said, frowning towards the end.  
"Damn, I forgot about that, I have a free last and I was gonna leave"  
We looked at each other and shrugged, continuing our lunch, talking about random things.

(ADAMS POV)

"Hey Alf!" I shout  
"Hey Adds, what are you doing?"  
"Lunching with my 2nd favouritest person in the world!"  
"Favouritest isn't a word"  
"Alfie"  
"Neither is lunching"  
"Alfie"  
"Adam"  
"Alfie"  
"Adam"  
"ALFIE"  
"ADAM"  
"Guys!" I look to my right and see Toby. "Please stop, I have a splitting headache"  
Before I can even answer Alfie says "yeah of course Tones, here, have some water."  
Alfie is hardly ever that considerate when anyone else has a headache.  
Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! Let me know.


	3. Cinderblock Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Gabriels last class of the year, it goes surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes I made or point them out and I'll fix them.  
> Song for the chapter is Cinderblock Garden by All Time Low.

(ADAMS POV)  
The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I sigh and turn to Alfie "We still hanging out after school?"  
"Yeah, we can go to my house if that's cool?"  
"yeah that's fine"  
"Luce is going to be there"  
"It's okay Alfie, I'll live"  
He chuckles. "If you say so Adam"  
We part ways as he goes to his class and I head to mine, Art and Art History.

I walk into the art room and look up to the whiteboard where it says 'find a partner.'  
"I guess we're partners then huh Addy-man" someone says from my left, scaring me. I turn and see Gabriel with a lollipop in his hand. "Looks like it." We walk towards the spot we always sit in and wait for our teacher to come in. We wait for about 10 minutes before someone comes in, and it wasn't our teacher.  
"Is this the Level 2 Art and Art History class?" the guy asks, he has a strange accent, French I think.  
Someone must have said yes because the guy is talking again.

"Alright guys, I am going to be the Art and Art History teacher from now on. My name is Balthazar Presscott, I'm from France, you can call me Mr. Presscott or Balthazar, I don't mind which. Does anyone have any questions?"  
Several students raise their hands, surprisingly Gabe does too. One girl up the front asks "You're a little young to be a teacher, aren't you?"  
"I suppose. What's your name?"  
"Abaddon" Ah. It was the flirty bitch.  
"Well Abaddon, I am 20, I graduated high school early and also finished college early. I moved to the states last February. I'm lucky to have found a job as fast as I did really. Who else has a question?" He answers and moves on, Abaddon no doubt pouting. 

Gabe raises his hand again and gets picked. "Uh what sort of music do you like?"  
Balthazar smiles at Gabe so big I thought he'd fallen in love at first sight or something.  
"That is an excellent question, what's your name hun?"  
"Gabriel Sir"  
"Well Gabe, the music that I enjoy is classic rock, rock, metal, punk and the occasional pop song."  
Gabe nods and looks down, only I can see his face reddening slightly.

"Alright class," Balthazar starts, "I have a project for you guys that will show me your talents, and also help me to get to know you all a bit better. You will get into partners, you can choose who you partner with, and you will re-create a famous work of art, which you can also choose, but you and your patrner will add in your own personal twists. They can be as subtle or not subtle as you like. You will be required to write down the history of your chosen art piece and why you chose it. You will also have to write a small blurb about what your personal twist is and what it means. I will be marking these but they aren't a huge deal but I would like for you too all put in the effort and try your best. Any questions?"  
I raise my hand. "yes, what is your name?"  
"Adam Sir"  
"Well Adam what is your question?"  
"What sort of personal twist are you talking about? Like our favourite childhood memory personal or favourite type of music personal?"  
"It can be either, whichever you are most comfortable with. Any other questions?"  
No one else raises their hand. "Right, well get into your partners now, then come up and tell me your names and that you will be working together, then go sit down and talk about what art piece you want to do. I will be expecting your choices by the end of the period. Oh, and please try to not pick the most popular artworks or the same artwork. Thank you."

I turn to Gabe "Partners?" "Partners."  
"So what type of work are you thinking?" I start, "Painting, sculpture, charcoal, something else?"  
"I was thinking charcoal and painting. We could pick an art painting but turn some of it charcoal, then add in our own twists"  
"you're the best with charcoal so you could do the charcoal portion if you want?"  
"Yeah and you can do the painting part." We stop for awhile and think about what art pieces we could do that would work well with our idea.  
"Oh!" Gabriel says, "We could do our own twists on each others sides so its one half charcoal with your paint twist, Like Yin and Yang!"  
"That is a fantastic idea Gabe, lets do it."

We talk and eventually decide on 'A Voyage to the Moon by Gustave Dore'. Just as we are about to go tell Balthazar what art piece we are doing, the bell rings.  
"Okay class if you haven't told me what art piece you are doing come back after school. If you don't show up it will be an automatic fail. I expect these to be completed by the time you get back to school in January." Balthazar says as everyone slowly files out the door.  
I look at Gabriel and see he is staring at Balthazar, "C'mon Gabe" I say, tearing his gaze away from the new teacher, "Lets go to this stupid assembly."  
With that, we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on how I am doing so I know if it's worth carrying on.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay.  
> Song for the chapter is Rebel Yell by Billy Idol.

(Sams POV).  
Cas and I walk to class slowly, not wanting to go to English. When we finally get to our English as we walk to our seats Cas says "Substitute Teacher Today."  
I frown, I wanted Mr Jax to still be our teacher. The class is buzzing with quiet chatter since our teacher isn't in yet, Cas and I quietly talk about what we are doing over christmas break. I hear a door open and someone gasps. "Hiya Class."  
No. Way.  
It cannot be who I think it is. I look over to Cas and see surprise on his face.  
"Lucifer?" He calls out,  
"Cassie! Hey bud"  
"Please refrain from calling me Cassie. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm teaching. Duh. Sammy!" he says, looking at me, "Long time no spooning!"  
I hear the rest of the class burst into laughter, bar Cas, and I feel myself blush. "Shut up" I mumble  
"Now Sammy, that's no way to speak to your teacher"  
"Lucif-"  
"No No Sammy, it's Mr. Shurley or Sir to you"  
"Fine. Mr Shurley, can you get on with class?"  
"Sure Sammy. Right everyone," he turns to the rest of the class, "We are watching a movie today, we'll take a vote vote between 'Love Actually' and 'San Andreas". Right, raise your hands for San Andreas," only a few people raise their hands, "Okay and those for Love Actually." Most of the class raise their hands.  
"Love Actually it is. Can someone come help me with this?"

Kevin gets up immediately, no one else even bothers. Kevin is a year younger than all of us but is probably smarter than the rest of us.  
"Hey kid, hook it up and sort it all out for me?" Lucifer asks, and Kevin just nods.

"Okay I'm going to do this stupid roll now because otherwise the principal will have a conniption, Castiel?"  
"Yes."  
"Kate?"  
"yeah"  
"Crowley?"  
"Yes dear Luci"  
"Shut up you dick. Ben?"  
"Yeah"  
"Jake?"  
"Yes."  
He rattles off another couple of names before mine, "and lastly Sammy?"  
"you already know I'm here"  
"Is that a yes or a no Sammy?  
"Seriously?!" I yell, startling everyone.  
"Sam," oh shit, he sounds serious, "A word outside please?" I nod sharply and walk out to the hall.

I hear Lucifer talking then the movie starts and Lucifer walks out, "Lets walk Sam."  
It's silent as we walk, I think I know what Lucifer is going to say but I don't talk, I wait for him to start.  
"Sam," he sighs, "You can't just act like that towards me in front of people."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know you're sorry but that doesn't change the fact you need to be punished"  
I gulp "I really am sorry Luce"  
"I know Sammy, and I love you, nothing will change that, but you know what happens when you do these things."  
"Yes Sir."  
"We'll sort it out when we are at home though, okay?"  
"Yes Sir"  
"I love you Sammy, don't ever forget that"  
"I won't Luci. I love you too."  
He hugs me and pats my back  
"C'mon, lets go back to class" he says  
"Okay."  
We walk back to class, no one looks up apart from Cas.  
I walk over to him, "are you okay Sam?"  
"Yeah Cas, just have to deal with him after school"  
"will you be okay?"  
"Yeah Cas" He nods, seemingly satisfied. 

We settle down and watch the movie, only a few minutes pass before the bell rings, I sigh, "time for this stupid assembly Cas"  
"yes, lets try find Gabe and Adam"  
We walk to the assembly hall and look for Adam and Gabe. I can't see them but then someone jumps on my back "Heya Samsquatch" I chuckle, "Hey Gabe. Where's Adam?"  
"Right here Sam" a voice to my left says, I turn with Gabe still on my back, "Hey Adam, lets go find some seats>"  
All 4 of us walk, well 3 of us walk amd 1 of us enjoys a piggy back ride, to some seats towards the back.  
We all quiet down when the principal walks on stage and slowly suffer through the long, long, boring assembly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short.  
> I didn't write the assembly because it's boring so you can imagine it all yourselves. Thank ye for reading.  
> Also thanks to that 1 guest who left kudos lol.


	5. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Even Flow by Pearl Jam.

(Cas' POV)  
After the principal finally finished his speech, he let us leave, "Sam?  
"Yeah Cas"  
"Are you going straight to Lucifers?"  
"No I'm heading over after our family dinner"  
"Could we walk together?"  
"Yeah of course Cas. Is everything okay?"  
"I think so, I just want to talk to you about something"  
"Okay Cas, yeah."  
We leave the school slowly, not wanting to get caught up in the rush of students.

Sam and I walk out the school gates, walking towards Sams house.  
"Sam I gave something to tell you, it's something I have thought about for a long time...." I take a deep breath "Sam....I'm gay."  
We walk in silence for awhile longer when Sam says "Cas that's great news"  
I'm quite confused "Why?"  
"Because that means I can set you up!"  
"With who?"  
"That, Cas, is a surprise"  
"Oh."  
"It's no one bad Cas, I promise."  
"Okay Sam."

We walk the last few minutes in silence then we arrive at his house. "Wanna come in Cas?"  
"uh sure" we walk in and Sam grabs 2 bottles of water.  
We sit at the table and start on our christmas break reading, after about 5 minutes the door swings open revealing Sams older brother, Dean.  
Dean who was not wearing a shirt. Woah.  
I quickly turn back to my book.  
"Hey Sam"  
"Hey Dean" I hear someone move over to me, then a hand is placed gently on my back, "Hey Cas"  
"Hi Dean" I say quietly, the hand leaves my back and I feel myself frown. I look at the time, "Sam I have to go, I'll see you later"  
"oh yeah, I need to get ready anyway. I'll text you later"  
"Okay. Bye Sam. Dean"  
"See ya Cas" I hear as I leave the Winchester household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.


	6. Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just realized that some chapters are song titles and some aren't, so my bad. Also to anyone who has read this I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. 
> 
> Song for the chapter is Come as you are by Nirvana.

(Gabes POV) (From end of assembly)

Once the assembly was finally over Adam and I walked back to our Art and Art History class to talk to the new teacher - Balthazar - about our art project. We get there before Balthazar so Adam and I start talking.  
"So Gabe, I have a couple of things to ask you"  
"Okay." That sounds slightly suspicious.  
"First - do you have a crush on Balthazar?"  
I can feel myself blush. "Maybe."  
"Okay, I so want to set you guys up," he says and I blush harder, "and second: when do you want to start working on this project?"  
"Uh I'm not sure. When would work for you?"  
"Well I can't really do it tonight because we have a family dinner. I just want to get it done with as quickly as possible so I can enjoy the holidays ya know?"  
"Yeah. I'll have to check with my dad to see if we have anything planned for the first few days"  
"Yeah of course"  
"Maybe we could exchange numbers and I'll let you know?"  
"Yeah sure, pass me your phone."   
I pass him my phone and he puts his number in.  
"I texted myself so I have your number too" Adam says and I nod.

We both look up as footsteps echo down the hallway and Balthazar appears.   
"Hi guys - Gabe and Adam right?" Balthazar asks, pointing at me first, then Adam. I nod and Adam says "Yes Sir."  
"It seems like you are the only group who hasn't seen me yet" Balthazar says as he unlocks the classroom.   
We walk into the classroom and Balthazar walks to his desk, "So Gabe, Adam, you two are working together, yes?"  
I answer this time "Yes Sir" He flushes, huh, that's odd; "Uh yes, okay. What art piece did you two decide on?"  
"A Voyage to the Moon by Gustave Dore" I say, Adam seems to be quite happy to leave the talking to me.   
"Ah, an excellent piece, quite beautiful"  
"I agree Sir"  
"Alright boys, that's all I need from you. If you have any questions you can email me."  
"Okay Sir, Goodbye."  
"See you boys. Have a good Christmas and New Years."

Adam and I leave, we walk for about 5 minutes before we part ways. "I'll text you when I get an answer from my dad"  
"Sure thing Gabe"  
"Bye Adam"  
"Bye Gabe."

We part ways and I walk home listening to Fall Out Boy.


	7. Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everything is so short and slow, I am trying to write better. I'll soon find out if my writing has gotten better lol.
> 
> Song for the chapter is Tell me I'm a wreck by Every Avenue.

(Alfies POV) (Also from the end of assembly)

"School is finally over Alfie! We're free!" Toby yelled  
"Only for a year Toby" Kevin says  
"Kevin is right Tobes" I say,  
"I don't care Alfie"  
"Whatever."  
Kevin and I both roll our eyes as Toby runs forward yelling "Dobby is a free elf!!"  
I snort and mutter "dork."  
Toby stops at the exit waiting for us. "Hey guys," Toby starts, "my dad called earlier and he's picking me up, do you two want a ride?"  
"Sure" Kevin says,  
"Alfie?" Toby asks  
"Nah, I've got a ride already. Thanks though."  
"Okay, well bye Alfie, come on Kevin"  
"Bye Toby, Bye Kevin."  
"Bye Alf" Kevin calls back.

I pull out my phone and call Michael.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Michael, it's Samandriel"  
"Hey Alf, is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"  
"When?"  
"Today preferably but if you're busy it's okay"  
"No today is fine. Would you like me to come pick you up from school?"  
"Yes please"  
"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
"Thank you Michael"  
"No problem Alfie. I'll see you soon"  
"Bye Michael."

As I wait for Michael a couple of people walk out of class, one of them says "Bye Samandriel" but I'm not too sure who it was.  
"ALFIE!" I hear, I look up and see Michael standing by his car. I get up walk over. We both get in the car and Michael starts driving.  
"Hi Michael"  
"Hey Alfie"  
"Can we go somewhere private? Or quiet?"  
"Yeah of course. Do you have anywhere in mind?"  
I look up at the sky and the weather is nice and sunny, "Yeah there's a place not far from your house."  
"Okay, should I just drive home and we walk there?"  
"Yeah that'll work, it's only about 10 minutes from there"  
"Okay."  
We travel the 10 minutes to Michaels house in silence. We arrive at his house, Michael parks the car and we get out.  
"We go this way" I say.  
We get to my secret hideout and we sit down.  
"Alfie are you okay?"  
"Yeah Mike, it's just...." I pause, I'm not really sure how to word this,  
"Yeah Alf?"  
"I have some problems figuring out a couple of things"  
"What things Alfie?"  
I swallow nervously, should I really tell him?  
"Samandriel. What things?"  
Here goes nothing, "I'm gay."  
"Oh Alfie," Michael says and hugs me, I hug back tightly, "there is nothing wrong with being gay, hell I think all of us Shurleys are gay!"  
"There's something else Mike"  
"Go ahead"  
"I have a crush"  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"I have 2 actually"  
"Okay. Who are they?"  
I take a deep breath, "It's Toby"  
"and?" he gently prompts,  
"and....Kevin" I say quietly, eliciting a low whistle from Michael.  
"Wow Alfie, that's a tough one"  
"Yeah I know"  
"Hey, hey Alfie, don't cry" I didn't even realize I was crying. I wipe my face quickly, "sorry Mike"  
"Don't worry about it Alfie, I can try and help you"  
"Please?"  
"Of course"  
"But maybe later?"  
"Sure thing Alfie." We sit in silence for awhile.  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take me home now?"  
"Sure." We walk back to Michaels car, "Michael?" I say anxiously  
"Yeah Alf?"  
"Thank you for listening to me. It means a lot."  
"No worries Alfie, I am ALWAYS here for you."  
"Thank you, please don't tell anyone about this? You're the only one I trust with this"  
"Of course Samandriel. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."  
We arrive home as he finishes his sentence.  
"Thank you for the ride"  
"You're welcome, call me or text me when you are ready to talk"  
"I will. Bye Mike."  
"Bye Alf." He ruffles my hair and chuckles.  
I got out of the car and walked up the driveway and into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the many mistakes you will probably find and for the odd layout. I don't know how to change it.


	8. Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update, I got caught up with school and work. Finally a chapter that may or may not be good.  
> Song for the chapter is What a catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy.

Lucifers POV: (from end of assembly)  
I watch Sam walk out of the hall. I walk to the teachers lounge to grab my stuff. "That Sam Winchester," I hear. Hmm, "What a dude." I don't know whose voice it is but I am certainly going to find out. I quietly walk towards the voices.  
"Why is Sam WInchester such a dude?"  
"Seriously?," the first voice says, "have you seen him?"  
"Yeah and?"  
"He is an Adonis!"  
I am not liking this first guy.  
"He's alright Jason but nothing special"  
Ah, Jason. Jason Jones. Maths teacher, also a grade - A creep.  
"Carl come on, he is more than alright,"  
Carl has to be Carl Tesson, the biology teacher. He's okay, for now anyway, "Carl the things I would do to Sam."  
Alright. That's it.  
"Hey Jason," I say as I walk towards him, "isn't it illegal to be in a relationship with a student?"  
"Lucifer, hello," he says nervously, "I'm not in a relationship with Mr. Winchester"  
"No you're right, you aren't, but what you said was COMPLETELY inappropriate. I wonder what the principal would have to say about this hmm?" It's a bit mean but no one talks about my Sammy like that. While Jason is stuttering and spluttering I turn to Carl, "And you-" I point at him, "condoning this type of behaviour? I expected better."  
"I wasn't condoning it!" He protests,  
"Oh but you were. If I EVER hear you two talking about a student like that again, you WILL be sorry."  
They both quietly nod and walk away. I may only be 19 but everyone is intimidated by me. 

I carried on walking to the teachers lounge, get my stuff and walk to my car.  
I get in and text Sam  
'Just leaving school now'  
'okay'  
I chuckle at his lack of response. I arrive at my house and walk in, get some food and sit down, thinking about how to punish Sam. Him disobeying me in front of people, that warrants spanking, how many will depend on what Sam does when he gets here. I text him  
'When will you be done with your family dinner?' It takes him a few minutes to respond,  
'In about an hour'  
'Good. You are staying here tonight.'  
'Yes Sir'  
'Do you need me to come pick you up or can you get here?'  
'Dean can drop me off'  
'Excellent. I'll be waiting.'  
'okay'

I get up and go prepare myself for when Sam arrives. I stay in the shower for half an hour, cleaning myself thoroughly.  
I sit on the couch, thinking about Sam, then my phone dings.  
'Dean is dropping me off now. Be there in 10.'  
'Okay. Come right in, lock the door behind you and wait outside our room. Do not enter.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
I quickly run to our room and lie face down on our bed. I hear the door open, shut, then get locked. I hear some movement then silence. I wait for 10 minutes before I hear a whimper. "Sam."  
"Yes Sir"  
"You aren't touching yourself are you?"  
"No Sir"  
"And you aren't lying?"  
"No Sir."  
"Good boy."  
"Thank you Sir"  
"Come in now Sam. Stand just in front of the closed door."  
"Yes Sir."  
The door opens and Sam walks in. He looks at me and takes a deep breath.  
"Sam. Door." He turns around quickly and shuts the door and stands in front of it. I sit up and move to the edge of the bed. "Strip." I command. He does quickly and folds his clothes, putting them on the dresser next to him.  
"Come here" He walks over to me silently, stopping in front of me, his hard cock right in front of my face. "On my lap Sam."  
He gulps but does as he is told, I lean back a bit as he lays over my lap. I gently pat his back, over his bum and back. "How many do you think you deserve Sam?"  
"How ever many you think Sir"  
"That's a lovely answer Sam, but you are to decide this time."  
"25 for disobeying and 10 for disobeying in front of people Sir."  
"Good. My hand or the paddle?" He stays quiet. "Sam, hand or paddle?"  
"H-hand Sir"  
"Okay. I am starting now."  
I begin spanking him, Sam whimpering with each strike. We quickly reach 25. "Colour Sam?"  
"Green Sir"  
I carry on and we finish quickly. "Up you get Sammy."  
He gets up and lays on the bed face down.  
"Do you want to carry on Sammy or just get straight to the aftercare?"  
"Carry on"  
"Okay, we are done with the Dom/Sub for tonight okay baby"  
"Okay Luci"  
"Lie on your back Sammy"  
He rolls over so he's on his back. I slowly crawl up his body, leaving kisses on his legs, hips, just below his belly button, up his chest. I kiss and bite at his neck. He groans loudly, I can't stop the smirk I feel on my face "having fun Sammy?"  
He just pulls me up to kiss me. Hard. I grind down on him and we both moan, Sam slips his hand down my back, down to my ass, "wait, Sam, lube" I lean over and grab it, and hand it to him. He covers his fingers in it and gently slides a finger in, I gasp loudly, he quickly works me open. He pulls his fingers out and I line myself up with his cock and slowly sink down. Once I'm fully down I stop to adjust, I slowly rise up and sink back down, riding Sam hard. "Sam oh my god" I moan and he grins at me and flips us over and pounds into me relentlessly. Our room was silent apart from me saying "Oh my god" or "Sam" and Sam saying "Lucifer." I finish first as Sam hits my prostate one last time, I come with a yell and Sam thrusts into me a few more times and then comes inside me.  
He collapses on top of me. "Sam get off"  
"Oh sorry" He pulls out and I groan a little at the loss. He flops down next to me, "that was amazing Luce"  
"That it was, Sammy"  
He pulls up the sheets and the last thing I hear is Sam breathing behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a 17 year old female who has no experience with sex of any kind, all I've had to go on are other fanfics that I have read so please tell me if this is wrong because I'll gladly fix it. Again I am sorry it's been so long since I updated but I'm working on making a proper schedule for everything. Criticism is accepted as long as it isn't really rude. Enjoy :).


End file.
